


Pastis for dinner?

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Enjoying a lazy Saturday morning in bed Miranda and Andrea make plans for dinner...





	Pastis for dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> This little one shot came as request, so hope you enjoy it.
> 
> "God these two are so hot. Id die for one where Andy dominates Miranda, makes her come sooo many times she pases out."
> 
> I'm not completely sure or convinced about this story but I tried, let me know what you think. Your comments are welcomed.
> 
> I don't own the characters they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $.

Saturday morning was rolling in, Miranda and Andrea were sleeping in their huge king size bed in Miranda's bedroom in the townhouse, Miranda spooning Andy with their bodies and hands entangled. Last night had been an absolute fuck fest, Miranda got  _ so _ in the mood after closing a very lucrative deal with a renowned publishing campaign that span almost all of Europe and some countries in Asia, it was perfect because not only this helped Runway but the entire Elias-Clarke publications and she can shut up that midget named Irv Ravitz to stop bitching about everything she does with her magazine.

It was around 8 in the morning, the sun was shining through the large windows Miranda has in her bedroom and was warming the two bodies laid in the bed. "Morning" Miranda whispered in Andy's ear, the young woman still had her eyes closed but was awake, she smiled and mouthed  _ morning _ .

Miranda was caressing Andy's stomach underneath the covers, they were still naked due to their activities the night before. Andrea opened her eyes and turned her head to Miranda "Hey, there!" giving the editor a peck on her lips.

"All rested up, my dear?" Miranda said in a low voice, Andy smiled. "Do you have much work to do today, sweetheart?" the young woman asked rubbing one eye and yawning. "Just a couple of calls with the editorial director and you baby?" Miranda said while reaching for her robe. Andy laying on her back answered "Nope, just finished the articles Greg wanted two days ago and sent them yesterday so unless something comes up in the very last minute I'm all yours the whole day." Andrea winked.

"Very well" the editor said, a smile was about to appear on the edges of her mouth when Andy caressed her cheek, the young woman got up butt naked and went to a drawer to search for a tank top and shorts "I'm going to prepare breakfast, what do you want?" Andrea said, she was bunching up her hair in a messy bun.

"Coffee" Miranda said while she reached for her phone that was already ringing. "Yeah, of course you do" the journalist said shaking her head and grinning.

A little while later Andrea was bringing a tray with breakfast, she made pancakes with bacon for her and one bowl of fruit with granola and natural light yogurt for Miranda, orange juice and coffee of course.

"....that's not what I asked you, I want that resolved by Monday, no excuses!" Miranda was up pacing the room with her hand on her hips talking on the phone. Setting up the tray carefully in the bed Andy kinda felt bad for the other person in the line. "...yes and make it quick, we need that as soon as possible, call Wilhelmina if Simone don't send what we are asking for, this layout is very important, that's all" Miranda shut her phone.

"Everything okay?" The young woman said handing a mug coffee with skim milk to Miranda. "Incompetence is a viral plague" the editor said and sipped her searing hot beverage. Andrea smiling at her said "come, let's eat" stretching her hand to Miranda and guiding her back to the bed. They ate their breakfast chatting up, Miranda reading the NY Times, Andrea spoon feeding her girlfriend in some occasions. "Make a reservation at Pastis for dinner, let's go out tonight." Miranda said still reading the newspaper. "Oh! you still feel like celebrating?" Andrea said giggling. " _ Celebrating _ , is that what they call it?" Miranda said raising her eyebrow. 

The young woman drinking her juice and then wiping her mouth with a napkin says "If it's okay to you I was planning to spend all day…" the journalist leaned close to Miranda whispering to her ear "...naked in bed with you."

The editor flushed a little bit and reply "hmmm I see" then folding the paper taking her glasses off continued "you still want to get merciless fucked Andrea, you didn't have enough last night?" Miranda finished like if she was talking about weather. "And who said  _ I  _ will be the one who's going to get merciless fucked?" Andrea said licking her lips and a lopsided smirk grow on her face.

The brunette removed the tray from the bed and hop on the mattress, taking Miranda's face to devour her mouth, Andrea untied the editor's robe and opened, a warm hand entered caressing the naked skin. Miranda moaned in Andy's lips and kissed the journalist harder and bruising. "Your lips always undo me Andrea, I love how they taste, how they feel on me" the silvered haired beauty said holding Andy's jaw with one hand and looking into big brown eyes.

Andrea took her tank top and shorts off and went to business...

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  


"...Yesss, yesss like that owww! shit!..." The fashion goddess had tangled both hands in the long brown tresses of Andy's hair. Andrea was eating her out, her forearms were rested in Miranda's inner thighs spreading her and keeping the closing reflex that comes with stimulation at bay. Miranda had lost count how many times the young woman had made her come already, she only knew she was on the edge again, it was discomforting yet delicious. Andrea was swirling the tip of her tongue exquisitely around Miranda's clit then switching to the folds below the nub and then closing her lips around them, bringing the delicate skin into her lips to suck them. "Oh honey!...Your mouth…I need your mouth in my…" Miranda said with a ragged breath, her heart racing hard, her mouth dry, she brought one of her hands to her mound to retract it, this made the protective hood of her clit to pull back and expose the little pearl. Andy licked directly at the exposed clit mixing it up with a push of her thumb in Miranda's perineum.

"Ahhhhh my….. fuuuuuckkkk!!!" an animalistic growl was ripped from Miranda's throat, she arched her back completely off the bed taking Andrea's face with it, the shattering wave of her orgasm crashed hard. Andrea attached her mouth to Miranda's pussy and still in the throes of the powerful orgasm Miranda was having, she sucked hard once more and made her cum again, entire galaxies exploding behind her eyes, she felt she was going to combust, this made the editor lose consciousness for an instant. The older woman sink her hips to the mattress completely boneless and escaping the overstimulation, tryin' to tell Andrea non-verbally it was too much, she understood and stopped.

Miranda still in between the thick fog of her euphoric high, wasn't really sure if Andrea had made her come twice in a row or she just amplified to a big level the aftershocks. Well, in the end it didn't matter. To put together a coherent sentence right now was an impossible task, her brain cells were completely dead.

Climbing to lay next to Miranda, the young woman caress her soft stomach drawing lazy circles on it, kissing Miranda's shoulder and whispering sweet nothings to her ear.

"Are you okay, baby?" Andy said while taking the sweaty forelock out of Miranda's forehead. The fashion queen opened her eyes and nodded, she kissed Andy's cheek. Tucking her head in the hollow of the editor's neck Andy said "Then, Pastis for dinner?".

  
  


The fuckin' end


End file.
